countdown
by our dancing days
Summary: Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. / poem collection. complete.
1. heart beat, flatline

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **LilyTeddyVictoire

**Notes: **Well, I don't know where this came from :D It will be a collection of poems - three poems per chapter - based around various Next Gen love triangles, because we all know we love them. I know it's an idea that's been done before, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. I'd love it if you could tell me what you think! And enjoy!

* * *

**Lily Potter II**

**10. **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, Lily.

**9. **Baby doll, your heart ain't made of diamond;

**8. **he stayed the night, he won't stay forever.

**7. **Oh, didn't you know, he has _Victoire. _

**6. **Lacklustre Lily can't hold a candle

**5. **to Veela Victoire, can she?

**4. **Oh, didn't you know?

**3. **Tick tock, darling;

**2. **heart beat,

**1. **flatline.

**0.**

.

**Victoire Weasley**

**10. **Tick tock, sweetheart; Victoire, Torie, Vicky, Vic. Who are you?

**9. **Just a blonde haired Weasley, isn't that right, love?

**8. **She's all _boys, boys, boys _and broken hearts;

**7. **she's Look-At-Me-Lily, and babe,

**6. **get your head out the clouds;

**5. **it isn't going to change.

**4. **You're nobody; tainted poison.

**3. **Who cares, anyway?

**2. **You're just...

**1. **Victoire.

**0. **

.

**Teddy Lupin**

**10. **Tick tock, tick tock; the sky is the limit, gorgeous,

**9. **and way out here, well, don't you feel brave?

**8. **Tell me, Teddy, what's it like to fly?

**7. **Is it a rush of pure adrenaline,

**6. **or is it slow, almost painful?

**5. **Do you love it, Teddy?

**4. **You're flying, really flying,

**3.** but even love

**2. **doesn't stop

**1. **gravity.

**0.**


	2. heart to pieces

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **MollyLysanderLucy

**Notes: **Thank you so much for the great response to the last chapter! Just a warning for further chapters: there may be slash/femmeslash. You're welcome to not read those chapters, but I just thought I'd give you the heads up. I'll try and veer away from incest. Promise. There will have to be OCs, due to no known girls _not _related, but I'll try and make them original all the same.

And so, without further ado, I present... MollyLysanderLucy! (Also known as Sibling Rivalry 101).

* * *

**Molly Weasley II**

**10. **Oh, beautiful, look at your mask, look at it glow;

**9. **you're the belle of the ball, don't you know?

**8. **Your ball gown's fraying at the seams, love;

**7. **don't you realise that the masquerade's over?

**6. **Your time to shine has passed -

**5. **nobody wants a dying star.

**4. **Watch out; your mask,

**3. **Molly, is going

**2. **to slip_._

**1. **Oops.

**0. **

.

**Lucy Weasley**

**10. **Oh, beautiful, now it's far from the fourth of July;

**9. **none of these people have a need for fireworks.

**8. **Lysander's got his star, not some cheap imitation,

**7. **just Muggle-made and oh so loud.

**6. **You know fireworks disappear like _that!_

**5. **You're a firecracker, Lucy baby,

**4. **but that spark is

**3. **going to go

**2. **out soon;

**1. **_bang._

**0. **

.

**Lysander Scamander**

**10. **Oh, gorgeous, don't you worry your little warrior heart about

**9. **those good-for-nothing, god-damned insufferable, astounding _sisters. _

**8. **They'll break your heart, Lysander, don't you know?

**7. **So what if Molly's drop-dead-gorgeous

**6. **or Lucy's practically _on fire _now,

**5. **'cause you're just Lysander, babe,

**4. **and watch out! Incoming!

**3. **They'll blow your

**2. **heart to

**1. **pieces.

**0.**


	3. curtain call, babe

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **AlbusOCJames

**Notes: **Please don't kill me for the OC used in this chapter, but I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Albus Potter**

**10. **Hero, don't you think it's a little late to start

**9. **pulling the innocent act, the wool over his eyes?

**8. **James is a Gryffindor, I'll grant you that,

**7. **but he's sure as hell not stupid.

**6. **You're a Slytherin to the core,

**5. **but Al, that doesn't mean

**4. **it's a good thing.

**3. **You're beautiful, yes,

**2. **charming, but...

**1. **good?

**0.**

.

**James Potter II**

**10. **Hero, baby; deal your cards right and play to win.

**9. **Call his bluff, raise the bet, play the game.

**8. **It's all for the money, for the prize.

**7. **It's poker, right? It's all or nothing.

**6. **And James, darling, take a gamble.

**5. **Lucky, lucky, aren't you, James?

**4. **Straight flush, royal flush -

**3. **Al's your opponent;

**2. **she's the

**1. **prize.

**0. **

.

**Emilia Finch-Fletchley**

**10. **Heroine, sweetie; you were always born to be on stage.

**9. **This is where you were meant to be, princess,

**8. **living in the spotlight, living in the limelight.

**7. **Daddy said, "Don't settle for second best."

**6. **Potters don't come second to anyone_._

**5. **This is your chance, darling;

**4. **who's your leading man?

**3. **Lights, camera, action;

**2. **curtain call,

**1. **_babe._

**0. **

.


	4. you can fly

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **RoseScorpiusDominique

**Notes: **Well, here are two more fanfiction-accepted pairings; I'd love to hear from you and what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

**Rose Weasley**

**10. **Rosie, darling, your name's in lights; doesn't it look fabulous?

**9. **You kind of forget that it's her name too.

**8. **After all, Weasley's not so unique, is it?

**7. **You've got your mother's brains, of course,

**6. **but you're still Ron Weasley's daughter.

**5. **You want that fame, babe.

**4. **You are blood, _family,_

**3. **but spotlights are

**2. **made for

**1. **one.

**0.**

**.**

**Dominique Weasley**

**10. **D-dom, w-what m-made you th-think it was y-your turn in

**9. **that d-dreaded s-spotlight so p-perfect for your b-better cousin?

**8. **You're just that awkward, s-stuttering, blonde-haired Weasley,

**7. **and she's amazing, s-stunning, red-headed _Rose, _

**6. **and d-don't you know that there's

**5. **no b-better flower than that?

**4. **You t-tried s-so hard,

**3. **but who w-would

**2. **ch-choose a

**1. **weed?

**0.**

**.**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**10. **Scor, babe, you've got your pretty head in the clouds,

**9. **and tell me, can you see the sun there?

**8. **You've got no need for little garden weeds,

**7. **like roses that only bloom in summer.

**6. **Stars shine for _themselves, _little boy,

**5. **so stop pretending, for once.

**4. **You're so, _so _blind

**3. **if you think

**2. **you can

**1. **fly.

**0.**


	5. if you fall

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **LouisLorcanRoxanne

**Notes: **These are two very, um, different pairings. There _are _hints of slash in this piece, but please, don't let that discourage you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Louis Weasley**

**10. **Uh oh; you've never really been one for _planning ahead,_

**9. **but take a second, Louis, baby, to second guess

**8. **those actions that have you in so deep.

**7. **You've always been known for _throwing_

**6. **yourself in at the deep end.

**5. **So go on; take a

**4. **leap of faith, but

**3. **don't be disappointed

**2.** if you

**1. **fall.

**0.**

**.**

**Roxanne Weasley**

**10. **Uh oh, I think you need to open your eyes;

**9. **honey, see past your own twisted imagination and _look._

**8. **You can't see very well in the dark.

**7. **You have such beautiful eyes, like chocolate,

**6. **so, darling, try and _use them. _

**5. **You're going nowhere walking blind.

**4. **Take a deep breath,

**3. **open your eyes,

**2. **Roxy, and

**1. **_see_.

**0.**

**.**

**Lorcan Scamander**

**10. **Uh oh; this dream world of yours is crumbling, babe,

**9. **the cracks letting in that dangerous light of reality.

**8. **You have to face the real world soon.

**7. **Your imagination's wild, and so are you,

**6. **but you have to choose, Lorcan -

**5. **Prince Louis or Princess Roxanne;

**4. **who's gonna save you?

**3. **Your fantasy has

**2. **reached its

**1. **end.

**0.**

**.**


	6. just outrun fate

**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out fast, and ladies, gentlemen, we need to start the countdown. Poem collection.

**Pairing: **FredOCHugo

**Notes: **These are two very, um, different pairings. There _are _hints of slash in this piece, but please, don't let that discourage you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fred Weasley II**

**10. **Watch out! Don't want anyone to think that Fred Weasley

**9. **has just gone and done something _original _for once.

**8. **But you're Gryffindor; a prankster; not _defying expectations._

**7. **Sweetie, you're just Fred Weasley the Second.

**6. **You're not a scared little boy

**5. **in love with Matthew Finnigan.

**4. **You're not anything new;

**3. **just a copy.

**2. **Just a...

**1. **ghost.

**0.**

**.**

**Hugo Weasley**

**10. **Watch out! You're your mother's son, but think about it;

**9. **your mother can lie her way out of torture,

**8. **so what does that make you? A liar.

**7. **So lie, go out with Charlotte Goldstein,

**6. **and pretend that you even care.

**5. **Lying, lying; darling, it's just

**4. **what you do best.

**3. **But know you're

**2. **not fooling

**1. **anyone.

**0.**

**.**

**Matthew Finnigan**

**10. **Watch out! Time's running out, and you're watching it go.

**9. **You're can't keep turning away from things like this...

**8. **You want to see that finish line, but,

**7. **guess what? You're not even close yet.

**6. **Who are you running from, Matthew?

**5. **You can't run from yourself

**4. **'cause you'll never win.

**3. **So you can't

**2. **just outrun

**1. **fate.

**0.**

**.**


	7. your great escape

**Title: **Countdown

**Pairing:** AlbusScorpiusLucy

**Notes: **I'm really sorry for the lack of updates recently, but I'm back, with a whole new set of pairings! I'd really love it if you could drop a review, and I hope you enjoy! (And just a heads up: I count hypenated words as one word).

* * *

**Albus Potter**

**10. **Your family treat you like nothing more than an _alien._

**9. **You're a Slytherin Keeper, and _just not good enough._

**8. **With your green-tinted skin and those emerald eyes,

**7. **you're just an extra-terrestrial in this sea

**6. **of ginger, brown-eyed _beauties - _**but!**

**5. **He's from another planet altogether,

**4. **and just like you.

**3. **So let him

**2. **beam you

**1. **up.

**0.**

**.**

**Lucy Weasley**

**10. **You are always trying to - _get out! - _of this family,

**9. **and he is the perfect way to do it.

**8. **Who cares if he belongs to someone else?

**7. **You can always make him leave _him,_

**6. **and _go! _run away with you.

**5. **You're an _escape artist, _Lucy.

**4. **We'll just have to

**3. **let you make

**2. **your great

**1. **escape.

**0.**

**.**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**10. **Your family is a rhythm, pounding pounding in your head,

**9. **but you want to pluck those deadly strings until

**8. **your fingers bleed and you can't play anymore.

**7. **So you leave and join the orchestra,

**6. **and you conduct your own _symphony._

**5. **He's a piano piece, darling,

**4. **but she screeches on

**3. **her violin and

**2. **draws you

**1. **in.

**0.**


	8. on borrowed time

**Title: **Countdown

**Pairing: **LilyOCMolly

**Notes:** Gah! Such a late update, I hope it hasn't caused too many problems. I'd love it if you could give me some feedback, and enjoy!

* * *

**Lily Potter II**

**10. **_Slut - _that's all you are to your family, Lily dearest.

**9. **So you wear your thigh-high Muggle combat boots and

**8. **designer Muggle sunglasses and be what they expect.

**7. **You party 'til three in the morning;

**6.** you go through _boys _like _lipgloss._

**5.** "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

**4. **But she just sees

**3. **you as Lily;

**2. **little princess

**1. **_Lily._

**0.**

**.**

**Molly Weasley II**

**10. **_Bitch - _that's just what you are, right, Molly dearest?

**9. **You're sarcastic and cruel and _Slytherin to the core;_

**8. **bravery is just a pretty word for stupidity,

**7.** and you've got no patience for textbooks;

**6. **who'd want to be a _Hufflepuff?_

**5. **You're just a Slytherin princess,

**4. **and no good Slytherin

**3. **ever falls for

**2. **a good-for-nothing

**1. **_Gryffindor_.

**0.**

**.**

**Charlotte Goldstein**

**10. **_Whore - _you're held together by fraying wires and computer parts;

**9. **frizzle and spark and come apart at the seams.

**8. **You're a robot, built to never _touch, _never...

**7. **Never love, never feel anything at all.

**6. **You're just a manikin, plastic, cold;

**5. **made by metals, _dead things._

**4. **You're just a _machine._

**3. **You are running

**2. **on borrowed

**1. **time.

**0.**

.


	9. keep on pretending

**Title: **Countdown

**Pairing: **RoxanneLorcanVictoire

**Notes: **Weeeeell. This chapter is up quickly. As you may have guessed, we're onto a whole new round of pairings, hence... this, I suppose! I really, really hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Roxanne Weasley**

**10. **Come on now, Roxy baby; there's a battle to fight.

**9. **Are you going to let them walk over you,

**8. **like you're just a doormat, dear, nothing better.

**7. **You're a box of walking contradictions, but...

**6. **Your jet black nail polish and

**5. **those pearl earrings won't fool

**4. **him, my dear, so

**3. **why do you

**2. **keep on

**1. **pretending?

**0.**

**.**

**Victoire Weasley**

**10. **Come on now, Victoire darling; don't you know _Teddy's _waiting?

**9. **He's got that picket fence you love so much;

**8. **that little cottage and two point five kids,

**7. **all waiting for _you _to come home.

**6. **He'll wait for you for - well.

**5. **Maybe not _forever, _'cause Lily...

**4. **Lily's _Lily, _baby doll.

**3. **And Lorcan is -

**2. **well; not

**1. **_yours._

**0.**

**.**

**Lorcan Scamander**

**10. **Come on now, Lorcan sweetie, did you believe you never

**9. **had to grow up? Peter Pan is a fairytale...

**8. **Wendy's waiting for you back in London, and...

**7. **Maybe you think that Wendy could be...

**6. **And just maybe, she really isn't...

**5. **But maybe you could _love..._

**4. **Could you really love...?

**3. **_Oops - _look here...

**2. **Peter grew

**1. **up.

**0.**

.


	10. cirque du freaks

**Title: **Countdown

**Pairing:** HugoTeddyJames

**Notes: **I really hope that people are still enjoying these; I _love _writing them, and I'm not done yet!

* * *

**Hugo Weasley**

**10. **_You. _You're a measly Hufflepuff with _nothing_ left to lose;

**9. **yes, you're Hugo Weasley, but... that doesn't mean much.

**8. **You've never been suited for bright lights and

**7. **those dreaded red carpets your _cousins _love

**6. **so much. You. Are. Nothing. Hugh.

**5. **But... he could make you

**4. **feel as though you

**3. **were on top

**2. **of the

**1. **world.

**.**

**James Potter II**

**10. **_You. _You think you're a rebel; daring. You're all cigarettes

**9. **and leather-studded biker jackets - making a _name _for yourself.

**8. **You're handsome, charming and fake to the core;

**7. **leaving a lonely trail of broken hearts

**6. **just to find your way home.

**5. **But really, you're only a

**4. **little boy with his

**3. **hand caught in

**2. **the cookie

**1. **jar.

**0.**

**Teddy Lupin**

**10. **_You. _Roll up to see the circus of a lifetime!

**9. **We've got gymnasts, jumping through hoops, and the clowns,

**8. **who're painting on their smiles just for you!

**7. **Aren't they all wonderful, ladies and gentlemen?

**6. **Our juggler - careful, now! He's balancing

**5. **the world on his shoulders.

**4. **This family is; well.

**3. **Welcome to the

**2. **_cirque du_

**1. **_freaks. _

**0.**

.


	11. they'll catch you

**Title: **Countdown

**Pairing: **FredLysanderDominique

**Notes: **Sorry I've been away for a while - I haven't posted anything new in weeks! However, I am back, with an onslaught of poetry and one-shot-shaped angst-fests so... I hope you enjoy, and on with the show!

* * *

**Fred Weasley II**

**10. **Come now, Freddie dear. Chin up; it's all a matter

**9. **of _opinion, _after all, and you've always had those

**8. **haven't you, my darling? Don't lie, Freddie dear.

**7. **All you have is your pride and...

**6. **your _name; _Fred Weasley the second.

**5. **Though, when you're with him,

**4. **names just don't matter.

**3. **How could they,

**2. **_Weasley _and

**1. **_Weasley?_

**0.**

**.**

**Dominique Weasley**

**10. **Come now, Dom dear. Don't be afraid of the dark.

**9. **Don't hide away from the world, under your bed,

**8. **where you think the monsters can't reach you.

**7. **Your prince is locked in the closet;

**6. **your teddy bear can't defend you.

**5. **The monsters of the cupboard

**4. **are coming out, _out!_

**3. **Don't blink, dear...

**2. **They'll _catch_

**1. **you.

**0.**

**.**

**Lysander Scamander**

**10. **Come now, Ly. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**9. **With its jaws and claws that'll rip you apart;

**8. **tear you limb from limb, and _love it._

**7. **After all, Little Red Riding Hood is...

**6. **_indisposed_, and the huntsman can't help.

**5. **Choose, little one, or you'll

**4. **get eaten; what's the

**3. **time, Mr Wolf?

**2. **It's _decision_

**1. **_time. _

**0.**

.


	12. be my superman

**Pairing: **RoseOCLouis

**Notes: **Well, I think this is going to be the last chapter! I'm sorry it's so late, and so terribly angsty, but thank you so much for all of your support and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Rose Weasley**

**10. **Oops - Rosie, darling, you're fraying a bit at the edges,

**9. **falling apart at the seams, tearing yourself to pieces -

**8. **did you think love would feel like this?

**7.** Something went wrong when they patched up

**6. **your heart; skipping a stitch was

**5. **never supposed to be fatal.

**4. **There's a hole in

**3. **the fabric of

**2. **that torn-up

**1. **soul.

**0.**

**.**

**Louis Weasley**

**10. **Oops - how can you fly with your cape in tatters?

**9. **You left your phone-box at home, darling, didn't you know?

**8. **You can't be a martyr 'til you're dead,

**7. **and oops - you can't save them now.

**6. **Your time is up now, hero.

**5. **Villains have to win sometimes,

**4. **and you got unlucky.

**3. **But you'll always

**2. **be my

**1. **superman.

**0.**

**.**

**Matthew Finnigan**

**10. **Oops - car crash. Heart attack. Choke. Drown. Fall. Bleed. Flatline.

**9. **Astronomy tower - gun shot - slit wrists - pill - noose - knife -

**8. **Flowers. Eulogies. Jokes. Charades. Forever in our hearts -

**7. **Loved. Missed. Cherished. Wasted. Bullied. 2006 - 2022.

**6. **Rest in peace. Rest in pieces.

**5. **Note; letter; phone call; silence.

**4. **Promises, promises. There are

**3. **just too many

**2. **ways to

**1. **die.

**0.**

**.**


End file.
